Let's pretend we never were
by xmissxpixie
Summary: Quelques temps après le départ d'Edward, Bella part loin de Forks, loin des souvenirs. Elle rencontre Jasper par un pur et heureux hasard. Amitié, amour, retrouvailles et rancoeur. Arrivera-elle à lui pardonner l'impardonnable? Même si sa vie en dépend?


**PROLOGUE**

**!** Puisque je n'ai pas le temps en ce moment pour cette fiction et que je ne suis pas encore certaine de la direction que je vais lui faire prendre, je la met temporairement en pause. Je vais aussi en profiter pour revoir quelques détails dans les chapitres suivants. Je n'abandonne pas cette fiction, re posterai donc les premiers chapitres bientôt je l'espère. Merci **!**

Donc je me lance dans l'écriture de cette fiction qui sera, je l'espère, de bonne qualité. Je ne promets pas de post réguliers. Je posterai quand j'aurai eu le temps de peaufiner les chapitres et qu'ils seront à mon goût. De plus, je n'ai pas de chapitres écrits en avance alors j'écris entre mes travaux scolaires qui sont, malheureusement pour moi, nombreux.

Je ne prétend aucunement faire un travail extraordinaire mais j'aime ce que je fais et je n'oblige personne à lire ma fiction.

Aucun des personnages présents pour le moment ne m'appartiennent ni l'Univers de Twilight. Le tout revient à Stephenie Meyer. Les nouveaux personnages présents dans les prochains chapitres viennent de moi.

J'accepte avec joie tout commentaire ou toute critique dès lors qu'elle est constructive. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**WE NEVER WERE**

* * *

- Nous partons Bella.

_Premier choc._ Quoique préparée à ce départ, je ne l'attendais pas de si tôt. Pas avant la remise des diplômes… Je le regarde me toiser de son air froid et déterminé et je me dis que tout ça, ça ne sent vraiment pas bon.

- Tout de suite? Mais… je croyais que vous vouliez attendre de terminer vos études et…

- Non Bella, me coupe-t-il, nous partons ce soir. Ajoute-t-il, froid et impassible en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Eh bien, laisse-moi le temps d'appeler Charlie et de prendre mon sac et je serai prête!

- Non Bella, nous partons seulement ma famille et moi…

_Deuxième choc._ Sa famille et lui, ainsi donc je ne faisais pas partie de sa famille et celle-ci avait décidé de partir sans prévenir. Me laissant moi, seule face à ce destin inéluctable, violent et cruel. Me rappelant mon inévitable et déplorable condition de mortelle… Si différente de la leur…

- Mais je veux venir avec vous… Je… Tu m'avais promis de toujours rester avec moi!

- Mon monde n'est pas fait pour toi Bella.

- Si… Si tu veux parler de l'incident avec Jasper, ce n'est rien! Ajoutais-je, prise au dépourvu alors que je réalisai petit à petit ce qui m'attendait au final…

- Non en effet, ce n'est rien en comparaison avec ce qui aurait pu arriver!

- Mais je veux rester avec toi. Si c'est à cause de mon âme, prend-la! Je te l'offre, elle ne me sert plus à rien sans toi de toute manière…

_You're breakable_

_It's not feasible for me_

_To let you suffer_

- Mais je ne veux pas Bella, je ne t'apporte rien de bon.

- Ne dit pas de sottises Edward, qu'en est-il de nous? Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée de toute ma vie.

- N'insiste pas Bella, nous partirons sans toi que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Mais… je… pourquoi?

- Tu ne m'apporte rien de bon Bella, tu n'as pas ta place dans mon monde. Tu n'étais qu'une obsession pour moi. Ton sang, ton odeur, ta résistance à mon don, tout en toi m'obsédait mais je me suis lassé de jouer un rôle qui n'est pas le mien…

Je réalisai maintenant qu'il avait bien préparé tout ce qu'il allait me dire, anticipé chaque mot, chaque questions que j'allais poser et était déterminé à partir sans moi. Que pouvais-je sérieusement faire contre cela?

_Cause of my reality_

_So I have to go_

_And give you the life you deserve_

- Je… je ne te comprends pas Edward. Pitié dit moi que tout ceci est faux!

- Non Bella, je ne t'ai jamais réellement aimé, tu ne m'as jamais rien apporté de bon, ni à moi ni à ma famille.

Il avait dit cela avec une telle froideur que j'en fus totalement désarmée. Je voulais répondre, lui faire comprendre qu'il était ma vie mais aucun mot ne voulait sortir de ma bouche. À la place, ces paroles résonnaient sans cesse dans mon esprit telle une litanie sans fin, s'incrustant au plus profond de mon âme : _je ne t'ai jamais réellement aimé…_

_Troisième choc._ Ainsi je n'avais été qu'une obsession, un jeu dont il s'était lassé. Cela changeait tout. Absolument tout…

_I don't love you_

-Tu ne nous reverras plus, ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé, comme si nous n'avions jamais existés… De toute façon, les humains sont futiles et ont une mémoire courte, tu finiras par tous nous oublier assez facilement…

_Ill never hurt you again_

_Our time has come to an end_

_I don't love you._

Trop choquée pour répondre, je le regardais, tentant encore d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait de me dire…

- Je… Edward… Je suis désolée, je t'en prie… Ne fais pas ça…

-Je le suis aussi Bella mais je ne peux plus, je ne _veux_ plus être avec toi. Adieu, fais attention à toi.

_I'm sorry for the pain_

_Ill never hurt you again_

_Our time has come to an end_

_I'm sorry for the pain_

_Ill never hurt you again_

Sur ce, il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa rapidement sur le front tandis que je fermai les yeux dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose à dire pour le retenir. Mais quand j'ouvris mes yeux à nouveau, il a déjà disparu. Emportant toute trace de son passage dans ma vie avec lui…

_Its time to end, lets pretend, we never were._

_Its time to end, lets pretend, we never were._

_Its time to end, lets pretend, we never were._

_Its time to end, lets pretend, we never were._

_Its time to end lets pretend..._

* * *

** Chanson : We never were, Bashar

Voila donc pour mon prologue, je vais sauter la partie ou Bella est en depression parce que je crois que tout le monde a compris l'essentiel de cette partie de sa vie et personnellement je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser là dessus. En espérant que ce prologue vous aura plu.

Bien à vous,

xMissxPixie


End file.
